Just a feel
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: sebuah curahan hati seorang Baekhyun, kepada Chanyeol sang pujaan Hati. "Biarlah aku menjadi orang bodoh jika itu hanya untukmu, Chanyeol"/Baekyeol-Chanhyun-YeolBaek/GS/T


Kamu tahu sayang..

Hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah membencimu, tapi hati ini berkata lain.

Pernah dengar bahwa cinta itu adalah Buta?

Iya, aku salah satunya, salah satu korban dari penafsiran cinta itu buta.

Sebut saja pacar kesekianku bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan, tinggi, pemain band dan satu lagi kelebihannya lucu! Aku merasa sangat ingusan saat berpacaran dengannya. Aku memulai hubunganku lewat SMS pertamanya. Ada temannya yang menjadi mak comblang, sebut saja namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dulunya sebelum aku mengenal mereka berdua, Chanyeol memasangkan aku dengan Tao. Pada saat itu aku kelas 3 SMP. Dan tidak di sangka, Chanyeol-lah yang berakhir denganku.

Kami debut SMS saat dia mengirimiku pesan tentang adanya sepak bola di stasiun televisi. Aku yang notabene bukan seorang penggemar olahraga acuh saja. Tapi pada hari minggu, kami saling mengirimi SMS. Jujur saja aku tertarik dengannya. Dan waktu itu aku sedang jomblo. Ketertarikan itu kami ungkapkan bersama. Pada hari minggu tanggal 13 November 2011 kami saling berkata, bahwa kami saling tertarik.

Esoknya. Secara real, aku menemukan wajahnya yang manis di antara barisan upacara bendera. Iya itu dia! Sosok tinggi di depan, dengan wajah lucu dan tertawa. Pada saat itu aku berkata pada diriku. 'dia manis!'. Ketertarikanku semakin besar saat dia memiliki wajah lucu dan manis. Pada tanggal 14 November, aku mengiriminya pesan. Sesaat aku tidak menerima balasan. Oh, tak masalah-batinku. Mungkin dia sibuk atau kenapa. Sebuah pesan menghampiri handphone-ku setelah 3 jam aku mengiriminya pesan.

Hai, maaf Baek aku dari kerja kelompok.

Aku tersenyum. Dia memiliki perhatian yang membuatku semakin tertarik. Dan pada tanggal 14 November 2011 dia dan aku mengucapkan kata 'suka'. Dan berakhir dengan ajakannya untuk menjadi pacarku!

Pada masa awal pacaran. Kami sering bertengkar. Maklum kami masih bocah. Bocah SMP ingusan yang mencoba untuk mengerti arti cinta. Kami sering bertengkar masalah sepele, dan berkata meminta putus. Tapi berakhir dengan manis. Kami tidak benar – benar putus. Bagi kami, dulu adalah masa – masa kami tidak mengenal arti cinta sebenarnya. Dan kami berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan di tengah-tengah sikap kami yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan benar. Kami hanya bertegur sapa lewat SMS, tapi kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan nyata walau kenyataannya kami berpacaran dan satu sekolah. Tapi di saat 2 minggu kami berpacaran, kami berpapasan. Aku menunduk malu, dan berjalan seolah kami tidak mengenal. Tapi aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku melihat sepasang sepatu di depanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati sebuah senyuman lucu dari Park Chanyeol—pacarku.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada cempreng. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Hehe, tidak ada apa – apa." Lalu dia berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku hanya berdiri dan seolah paham yang terjadi aku berjalan kembali dengan malu – malu. Oh Tuhan! Aku semakin '_suka_' padanya! Suara asli pertama aku dengar darinya!

Dan yang membuatku semakin '_suka_' padanya adalah perhatiannya yang lucu dan lugu. Maklum kami masih bocah dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa rasa '_suka_' ini berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tidak menyadari kapan rasa tertarikku berubah menjadi suka, dan rasa sukaku berubah menjadi cinta. Yang aku tahu pada masa SMP adalah cinta monyet, jadi aku mengira bahwa cinta ini adalah cinta monyet. Cinta pada akhir SMP-ku.

Pada ulang tahunku yang pertama yang kami lewati. Dia memberikanku cincin, dan berlagak seperti akan melamar. Meskipun aku masih bocah ingusan siapa yang tidak akan luluh akan di beri kejutan seperti itu! Aku sangat bahagia dengan pemberiannya. Di samping itu dia memberikanku sebuah jam tangan indah! Aku menyukainya! Dan cincin itu akan kupasang selamanya untuk mengikatku bahwa aku sudah di miliki seseorang—_well_ pemikiran anak kecil.

Perjalanan cinta kami masih berlanjut pada waktu SMA. Chanyeol semakin perhatian dan semakin sibuk dengan band-nya. Aku mengerti, hidupnya bukanlah aku saja. Chanyeol memiliki serangkaian jadwal dan aku memahaminya. Perlombaan band—atau lebih singkatnya festival—membuatnya kian sibuk. Pada awal SMA ini, aku mengira hubungan kami akan lancar. Mengingat aku begitu memahami kesibukannya, dan aku mendukungnya.

Di sekolahku, pada saat bulan November 2015. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sekolah kami membuat sebuah acara outbound. Demi Tuhan! Menyenangkan sekali bukan bisa bersama dia, liburan bersama dan merayakan setahun hubungan kami. Anniversary kami yang pertama! Tapi tahukah kalian. Anniversary kami yang pertama tidak seindah kelihatannya. Di tengah – tengah liburan yang di selenggarakan sekolah kami, dia harus pulang untuk festival band-nya. Sekali lagi, aku menyerah, dan mencoba mengerti. Aku hanya berkata, "Bawalah kemenangan untukku. Untuk hadiah anniversary pertama kita."

Pada dasarnya aku tidak rela. Pasangan yang lainnya akan mencoba anniversary pertama dengan merayakannya bersama. Tapi aku tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk, dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencoba mengerti kesibukannya. Aku mencoba memahaminya sekali lagi. Dia butuh udara segar, dan aku tahu bahwa bagi seorang pemain musik, musik adalah udara segarnya.

Perjalanan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tampak biasa saja. Dia masih sibuk dengan acara festivalnya tapi dia masih menghubungiku. Terkadang dia pulang sampai larut malam dan aku menunggunya. Menunggu hingga malam larut untuk menerima kabarnya. Dia pulang latihan band jam 1-2 malam. Dan aku masih betah menunggunya. Hingga saat dia mengirimi pesan bahwa dia sudah di rumah dan aku tersenyum membalas sms-nya sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin jam 3 aku baru tertidur. Dan itu riwayat pertamaku tentang insomnia.

Pada bulan akhir tahun 2012, hubunganku dengannya kacau balau! Entah kenapa Chanyeol tampak sangat kasar pada bulan itu. Aku stress saat ulangan semester dan di beri ujian lebih dari batinku saat Chanyeol tampak uring-uringan. Aku heran, kenapa Chanyeol? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?! Dia berkali – kali meminta putus, tapi berakhir dengan membatalkan segala pembicaraannya tentang putus. Batinku di uji kala itu. Mempertahankan jauh lebih sulit dari yang ku kira. Dan akhirnya, kami berhasil melaluinya. Atau lebih tepatnya. Aku yang berhasil melalui masa sulit itu.

Setelah masa Chanyeol uring-uringan hubungan kami menjadi sedia kala. Dia tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang lucu, yang masih membuat orang tertawa karena tingkahnya. Dan tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang sibuk. Dan aku—Byun Baekhyun—tetap menjadi orang yang mendukungnya. Tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang biasa, tertutup.

Liburan semester pertama kami lalui dengan jalan – jalan bersama. Aku kira setelah masalah Chanyeol uring-uringan tanpa sebab, hubungan kami akan aman. Tapi masalah sebenarnya menantiku.

Di bulan Mei 2013

Chanyeol menduakanku.

Dengan cinta pertamanya. Sebut saja namanya Xi Luhan.

Dia gadis yang cantik dan manis. Dia juga seorang pemain band, dan merupakan tetangga Chanyeol. Untuk yang kali ini aku benar – benar menangis tanpa henti. Oh Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol-ku. Xi Luhan merupakan adik kelas kami. Dia masih kelas 3 SMP. Tapi perangainya yang cantik tentu saja membuat Chanyeol jatuh hati lagi padanya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir. Aku memang tidak ada apa – apanya dari pada Luhan. Aku sipit, pendek, kurus, pipiku tembem, dan tertutup. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak bisa bermain music dan tidak suka olahraga. Jelas berbanding jauh dengan Xi Luhan.

Satu hal yang bisa aku banggakan. Chanyeol begitu gentle! Dia berkata padaku bahwa dia menyukai orang lain. Itu hal yang patut kubanggakan bahwa dia masih mau jujur akan perasaannya padaku. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat dia masih mau jujur. Tapi dia berkata, bahwa dia memilihku. Akankah aku percaya lagi padanya saat kepercayaanku runtuh dalam sekejap. Tapi perkataan jujurnya membuatku tak runtuh. Masih ada harapan. Chanyeol masih mau jujur padaku. Itu adalah hal yang bisa kubanggakan dari masalah ini.

Cincin yang dia berikan untukku masih aku pakai. Alasannya adalah dia mau memberiku sebuah kejujuran. Dan masih mau memilihku di dalam semua kekuranganku. Aku benar – benar rapuh waktu itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memotong rambutku yang panjang. Rambutku menjadi pendek, aku memotong rambutku menjadi gaya laki – laki. Dan teman – temanku hanya bisa kaget. Aku masih ingin mempercayainya, sebab itulah aku memotong rambutku. Melampiaskan pada mahkota perempuan yang tak bersalah.

Setelah itu dia masih tetap menjadi Chanyeol-ku. Aku merasa bersalah saat aku berkata, "Kau memilih Xi Luhan atau aku—Byun Baekhyun." Aku merasa sangat memaksakan kehendak. Tapi egoku berkata lain, bahwa aku sudah cukup memberinya waktu untuk berpikir.

Di kala seperti itu aku masih mempunyai teman – teman yang selalu mendukungku. Sebenarnya aku sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka. Mereka yang membuatku bangkit kembali di saat aku hancur lebur karena Chanyeol.

Chanyeol-ku.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak. Menamparnya. Karena dia telah menduakan hatiku. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Iya, itu masalahnya. Seburuk apapun dia, dia tetaplah Park Chanyeol, pacar seorang Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol tetap akan di cintai oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang buruk rupa.

Pada masa kelas 2 SMA, adalah masa – masa indahku. Aku jarang sekali bertengkar dengannya. Chanyeol masih tetap saja lucu, dan yang membuatku puas adalah dia selalu ke kelasku untuk sekedar apel atau apapun. Hal yang dia lakukan setelah adanya perselingkuhan itu. Bagiku, itu adalah kemajuan yang pesat. Dia memberiku perhatian yang bahkan aku tidak pernah rasakan.

Tapi dia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dan sebagai Byun Baekhyun, aku tetap mendukungnya.

Sepertinya anggun – anggun saja masa – masa kelas 2 SMA ini.

Kami memang masih bertengkar, tapi pertengkaran itu hanya sebentar. Tidak mencapai satu hari kami sudah berbaikan. Ah, masa yang sebenarnya aku ingin ulang kembali. Masa di mana Park Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki yang mampu membuat kesenangan keluar dari perutku. Rasa menggelitik di dada, dan rasa nyaman yang dia berikan. Dia mampu memberi itu semua padaku.

Dan saat kelas 3 SMA.

Kami terbiasa untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sederhana. Bagiku, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang dapat ku banggakan. Aku bisa berkata pada dunia. "Hei! Dia ini pacarku! Dengan segala kelebihannya aku dapat menggaetnya dengan segala kekuranganku."

Chanyeol adalah sesosok pria idaman. Dia tinggi, manis, romantis, lucu, dan melakukan apapun untuk orang – orang yang di sayanginya. Setelah aku membangga-banggakan Chanyeol di depan khalayak umum. Terbesit di pikiranku. Ah benar, selama ini aku saja yang berusaha. Ah, benar sekali. Aku saja yang selalu membanggakannya. Tapi, aku memang tidak memiliki kebanggaan ataupun kelebihan hingga aku tahu dia tak akan pernah membanggakanku seperti aku membanggakannya.

Semua di mulai pada awal September 2014.

Dia sangat sibuk. Sibuk akan kelas barunya dan festival. Dia tidak memiliki waktu luang cukup untukku. Tapi aku berpikir, ah benar. Kelas 3 dia memang sangat sibuk. Sibuk dengan ujian dan masa kenangan terakhir bersama teman – temannya di SMA. Tapi..

Apakah dia tidak mau membuat sebuah kenangan terakhir SMA bersamaku? Apakah itu yang kamu mau Park Chanyeol?

Gundah.

Itu yang aku rasakan. Saat aku sakit dan dia tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali. Tubuhku memang sangatlah rapuh, serapuh hatiku. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikanku lagi, terlalu sibuk untuk menatapku lagi. Saat itu aku mengerti satu hal. Dia tidak ada untukku lagi. Aku merasa hampa dan kosong. Dan aku mulai berlari lagi untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

Tapi di saat aku lelah. Aku berkata, "Kamu yang harus mengejarku yeol! Mengejarku!" dan dia mengatakan ya. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa – apa lagi. Sekali lagi, aku merasa hampa. Apa dia memang Park Chanyeol-ku?

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum saat dia berseri – seri, bercerita band-nya, bercerita anggota kelasnya dll. Tapi aku hanya bisa menanggapi apa adanya. Aku orang yang datar, dan suka menjadi orang yang berada di balik panggung. Aku juga tidak bisa mengerti hal berbau musik, jadi aku menanggapinya sebisaku. Terkadang saat dia membual lelucon, yang sebenarnya tak cukup membuatku tertawa, aku tertawa untuknya. Aku menghargainya. Aku orang datar yang sulit tertawa. Terkadang aku tertawa untuk hal yang tidak lucu bagi orang lain, dan sering kali di anggap aneh. Itu yang membuatku tidak terlalu mengerti leluconnya.

Di saat seperti, aku hanya akan menjadi orang belakang panggung untuknya. Tak masalah. Jika itu untuknya aku mampu melakukan segala hal untuknya. Tak terkecuali untuk menjadi tersakiti lagi.

Di saat bulan februari 2015.

Dia bertanding untuk kelasnya. Futsal. Aku selalu datang mendukungnya. Dan berkata dalam hati 'Oh Chanyeolku sayang, pernahkah aku tidak mendukungmu?'. Tapi insiden terjadi. Temanku berkata bahwa supporter kelasnya mengatakan, 'Chanyeol putus! Chanyeol putus!'. Saat itu memang dia kelas bawah, dan aku kelas atas. Dan seakan ada tembok tersendiri yang membatasi antara kelas atas dan kelas bawah. Di saat aku berkata itu, dia marah dan bertanya pada temannya. Oh Chanyeol! Alangkah bodohnya kamu! Kamu tak akan mendapatkan jawaban jika bertanya sekaligus mengancam. Dan Chanyeol datang marah, membela temannya yang baru dia kenal. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, dengan luapan kecewa. Tapi aku tahan, apa yang tidak demi kamu sayang.

Chanyeol-ku sayang. Kenapa kamu tak mempercayai hal yang aku katakan. Sebegitu sayangkah kamu dengan teman barumu dari pada aku yang jungkir balik untukmu, yang berusaha untukmu, yang menangis dan tersakiti tapi mengalah hanya untukmu?

Chanyeol berubah. Itu yang bisa aku pastikan. Dia tidak mengejarku lagi. Segala perhatian yang aku curahkan kepadanya, dukunganku kepadanya, cintaku kepadanya. Apa yang kurang? Aku memang tidak cantik, apa mungkin itu sebabnya? aku memegang prinsip seorang gadis cantik adalah mereka yang baik hatinya. Dan ada pepatah, jika kamu tidak menerima kamu apa adanya, bagaimana orang lain menerimamu apa adanya? Ya, aku memang memegang prinsip itu, prinsip kuno.

Di saat itu aku paham. Kamu bukan lagi Chanyeolku yang manis. Kamu orang lain bagiku.

Tapi aku menerima, selagi dia masih perhatian padaku meskipun secuil, selagi hatinya masih milikku meski setitik air hujan, selagi dia untukku walau sedetik. Aku masih bisa menerimanya.

Tapi..

Puncaknya adalah pada tanggal 10 Mei 2015.

Dia melakukannya lagi.

Selingkuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Di saat itulah aku gelap mata. Marah. Kecewa. Tidak percaya lagi.

Aku kurang mendukung apa untukmu yeol?! Aku kurang tersakiti olehmu yeol?!

Dia berselingkuh dengan temannya sendiri. Dengan orang yang berteriak putus padaku saat mensuport-nya. Bencikah aku?

Mereka ketahuan. Dan aku paling benci di bohongi. Saat perselingkuhan pertama aku masih percaya padanya karena dia jujur. Tapi ini?

TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG BISA KU BANGGAKAN UNTUK SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL!

Aku tahu ada yang berubah saat kamu mulai membentakku, mulai memanggilku dengan nama lain. Tapi hati ini selalu percaya padamu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Dia memberitahuku bahwa kamu memang bukan Park Chanyeol-ku lagi.

Dengan hati tenang aku bertemu dengan selingkuhannya. Sebut saja Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cantik, putih, dan manis. Aku tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dia. Aku tersenyum. Berkata halus, bertanya dengan lembut. "Kau sayangkah pada Chanyeol?"

Dia menjawab, "Ya, aku menyayanginya. Karena dia selalu memperhatikanku." Runtuhlah semua kepercayaan yang susah payah aku bangun sendiri tanpa Chanyeol. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Aku tahan tangisku. Kau memperhatikannya tapi tidak memperhatikanku? Di saat kau sibuk kau lebih memilih memperhatikannya?

"Terima kasih telah menyayanginya selama ini. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menyerahkannya untukmu." Jujur aku merasa lelah dengan segalanya. Segala hal yang aku perjuangkan sendiri dan di hancurkan oleh orang lain. Rasanya, sangat sakit.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo menangis. Tapi pintu hatiku tertutup. Semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Dia gadis yang merusak segalanya, dan Chanyeol malah memperparah dengan penerimaannya.

Disaat Kyungsoo menyerah untuk meminta maaf padaku. Dia pulang. Aku berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum, dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah cincin yang selalu ku kenakan dengan sebuah harapan. Dan harapanku kini tidak ada lagi untuknya. Aku melepas dan meletakkan di hadapannya. Aku telah lelah untuk berjuang. Berjuang untuk sebuah pengkhianatan, akhir yang tragis kan?

Dia berkata selingkuh karena dia ingin di perhatikan lebih olehku. Pertanyaan besar berada di kepalaku. Kurang perhatian? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya seperti itu? Kurang menghormatinya? Hei! Kapan kau menghormatiku selagi aku bicara! Nyatanya dia—Chanyeol—yang selalu tidak menghormatiku. Aku selalu mendukungmu bahkan saat kamu kehilangan waktu hanya sekedar memperhatikanku. Aku masih tetap Baekhyun yang dulu. Aku memperhatikanmu jauh lebih dari yang kamu mau.

Maaf Chanyeol. Tapi ini di luar batas.

Kamu menginginkan perhatian di saat akulah yang kekurangan perhatian darimu! Kamu menginginkan kepercayaan di saat kamu sendiri yang tidak percaya padaku! Chanyeol kamu laki – laki terbodoh yang pernah aku temui. Pada akhirnya, kamu tidak dapat menerimaku apa adanya. layaknya aku yang menerimamu apa adanya. dan prinsip kuno itu masih aku pegang.

Chanyeol, dia memberikan sebuah pesan bahwa dia tidak akan melirik gadis lain lagi. Hanya perselingkuhan pertama, lalu jika seperti ini? Jika dia menyelingkuhi aku lagi seperti ini?

Chanyeol.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku memaafkannya. Memaafkan mereka berdua. Dan memberi Chanyeol kesempatan. Kesempatan terakhir. Biarlah aku menjadi orang bodoh untuk ke dua kalinya. Cinta memang buta. Tapi jika kesempatan ini berakhir dengan pengkhianatannya lagi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menerima maafnya lagi. Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mencintainya lagi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menjadi Baekhyun bodoh!

Dan pada saat aku memberinya kesempatan. Dia datang meminta izin padaku untuk sibuk kembali. Oh Chanyeol, di saat aku rapuh seperti ini. Kamu ingin sibuk kembali? Sejahat apakah kamu? Di saat aku rapuh dan ingin kamu di sampingku kamu pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa?! Aku hanya ingin egois untuk kali ini tapi kamu tidak mendengarkan! Chanyeol-ku sayang kamu terlalu egois

Dan bodohnya, rasa senang menggelitik yang berada di rongga dada itu masih ada. Meskipun kamu kembali egois dengan tidak memperhatikanku lagi. Rasa cinta yang bodoh!

Tapi

Biarlah.

Aku akan tetap menjadi Byun Baekhyun bodoh untukmu

Menjadi Byun Baekhyun tersakiti untukmu

Menjadi Byun Baekhyun tegar untukmu

Menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang selalu mendukungmu

Menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha mendapatkanmu

Di saat seperti ini aku harap kamu membaca surat dan diary ini sayang. Biar kamu tahu secuil harapan dan hatiku yang masih untukmu.

Karena aku selalu mencintaimu Park Chanyeol

Selalu

-Aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang sama, dan jika kamu merasa ada yang berubah. Yang berubah adalah kamu sendiri.

-AKU MENCINTAIMU KAR-

.

.

.

Karena hanya aku yang berusaha dan mungkin akan seterusnya seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan keegoisanku. Biarlah aku yang tersakiti. Cukup aku yang tersakiti sayang.

Tertanda

Orang yang paling mencintaimu sesudah ibumu

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

-Selichious


End file.
